mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Microsoft Sam reads HUGE Windows Errors
Microsoft Sam reads HUGE Windows Errors is a Windows errors series made by GWizard777. There are currently three complete seasons so far. A fourth season is coming soon. Season 1 Microsoft Sam is bored so he wants to read some errors. In this season, he faces a threat known as the Ida-Virus, which struck in S1EP2, after an event in S1EP1, when an error said, "The Linux tux would like to fix Ida-Chan's ditching ways", the Ida-Virus was created and got into Sam's PC, which crashed several times. But... A NEW new threat known as the Anonymous Virus stopped the Ida-Virus from coming up, and Microsoft Sam got an E-Mail from Unknown Man saying that Sam "has a Virus that can infect the whole universe". Sam then gave out his password and user name, revealing the Anonymous Virus! Because of him giving out his user name and password, his operating system is now Windows Anonymous. He is then challenged to a Puyo Puyo 7 Contest. He wins and gains immunity from the Anonymous Virus for the rest of Season 1. After that, Anonymous's identity was revealed as JeffKirby58. JeffKirby58 says he made the Anonymous Virus and he is only 8, so Sam can't say his profanity lines or any curse words. But Sam ignores him anyway and says "GO TO SHIT GAY HOMOSEXUAL DUMB ASS CUNT MOTHERFUCKING PIECE OF CRAP HELL!" He says it several times, and then JeffKirby58 hurts Sam with PSI. Mr. ROFL Robot finds out about it and Sam died... Mr. ROFL Robot eventually gets the Anonymous Virus and shuts down permanently. JeffKirby58 then teased Sam since he can't say on. But then... Ida-Chan suddenly returns! Ida inflicts JeffKirby58 with the Ida-Virus DELTA, a new and enhanced version of the Ida-Virus! Sam then finishes JeffKirby58 off with his SoiNade Launcher. Then, Microsoft Sam gets a message from JeffKirby58 saying that JeffKirby58 has kidnapped Natural Microsoft Sam and Radar Overseer Scotty. Ida-Chan, Microsoft Mike, and Microsoft Mary agree to go with Sam. The gang arrives in JeffKirby58's Dungeon. Sam was then challenged to a battle, which was a huge mistake, because the guard put a bug in Sam where he talks slowly. They traveled to the fifth floor, Eventually finding GWizard777. GWizard then used Healing Omega to heal Sam's bug. GWizard also found Radar Overseer Scotty who broke free of JeffKirby58's prison by using one of Sam's profanity lines a whole bunch of times to JeffKirby58. They try to travel to the tenth floor, Room 1A, but PsiPaula4 gets in their way. Sam is finally introduced to a boss battle. Microsoft Sam battles PsiPaula4, only to find out she is immune to Ultimate SOInade launchers. But then... Natural Sam jumped out of nowhere!! Natural Sam infected PsiPaula4 with Windows Jibberish, and then, PsiPaula4 explodes. Sam and friends then traveled to the tenth floor, room 1A, to challenge JeffKirby58 to a Puyo match. Sam eventually won, and JeffKirby58 exploded. Sam and friends go home to celebrate the defeat of PsiPaula4's forces. Season 2 Sam and friends start their party when an error tells them a new evil is near. Sam reads some errors, then gets attacked by a new virus known as the Griffin Virus. Sam doesn't believe that Peter Griffin gave him that virus, although SAM 42 News Anchor Microsoft Anna says Peter Griffin is still alive. SAM 42 News then goes off the air for unknown reasons. It was revealed that Peter Griffin has taken control of SAM 42 News! Sam reads another error with a shmexy pr0n on it, little does Sam know that the pr0n was infected with the Crazy Penguin Virus Mk II! Sam gets infected with it, and then Peter Griffin announced that he was changing his target to Windows Vista. Sam recovers from the Crazy Penguin Virus Mk II and reads more errors, then gets an error saying "A squared plus B squared equals THE GRIFFIN VIRUS 4 U!" Sam then suffers from the Griffin Virus then explodes. A recent meeting with Peter Griffin has revealed that Lois Griffin, Peter Griffin's wife and assistant, has in her hands, a trophy of the Ancient Minister from Super Smash Bros Brawl. Peter Griffin then revives it, then demands the Ancient Minister to defeat Mac OS X. Peter Griffin (secretly) changes his mind about the target. Microsoft Sam then encounters an error that is a letter from Peter Griffin that includes a Pokemaniac Virus if GWizard doesn't upgrade his computer to Windows Griffin. Later that day, Microsoft Sam gets infected by the Crazy Penguin Virus Mk II, and then the Griffin Virus. S2EP6 kicks off from the New Year's Special, where Microsoft Sam, Radar Overseer Scotty, Natural Microsoft Sam, and Mr. ROFL Robot die because of the New Year's BOOM. Microsoft Mike keeps on reading errors for Sam, when suddenly, the computer explodes and Microsoft Mary comes in, followed by Peter Griffin, amazingly, during their conversation, Natural Microsoft Sam appears from upstairs. Natural Sam then challenges Peter Griffin to a one-on-one battle in several Puyo matches. Meanwhile, Sam reads errors from Heaven, finding an error asking if he wants to go back to Earth. One crash later, he says Yes. Natural Sam is losing against Peter Griffin. Sam then gets revived from Heaven, along with Microsoft Mike and Mr. Information Robot. Sam and Peter Griffin choose characters, when Sam and friends are surprised as hell Peter picked Feli. Sam then defeats Peter with Sasaki Maguro. Peter then dies. Sam and friends go get pizza... until Stewie Griffin hears the bad (actually good) news from Lois Griffin. Stewie then says the classic Profanity Line to end the episode. On the S2 Finale, Sam reads more random errors with interferences, including getting infected with a virus known as the N-Major Virus, getting Prawns instead of pr0nz, and getting Highway Cookies instead of IWAY Cookies. The season was then concluded. Specials in Season 2: Birthday Special, Halloween Special, Thanksgiving Special, Christmas Special, New Year's Special Season 3 The season begins with Microsoft Sam reading random errors, and then suffering from the Mario Virus. He eventually passed it on to some Lucario. He was later alerted that a nuke was about to detonate GWizard's house. It was revealed at the end of S3EP1 that Natural Microsoft Sam planted the nuke, but the error said that it was a shirt, a pants, a face, a body, a penis, and an ass (which is a person). A certain point in S3EP2 reveals that Microsoft Sam can say "soi" correctly by simply saying "soi life". Sam then faces a lot of trouble, including getting Communist Roll'd. At the end of the episode an error stated that GWizard took a nuclear explosive dump on top of Sam's house, BUT, it was actually the newest antagonist, NWizard666! In the middle of EP3, Sam got immunity from the N-Major Virus until the death of NWizard has occured. Meanwhile, Ida-Chan researches the lifeform who created NWizard666, and it was revealed that it was both SteWeegee 50,000 and WeegeeTron 100,000! Sam is enraged by this, and he takes out his aggression by reading an error requested by 96crisadi. Near the end of EP4, Natural Microsoft Sam, and his minions, Natural Microsoft Mike, Natural Microsoft Mary, and Natural Radar Overseer Scotty kidnapped Sam. They also capture everyone else, including GWizard777, who is declared by NWizard666 as "the most important part" of his plan to take over the universe. Sam and friends are then tied up in OMGWTFBBQ Ropes. Sam then reads errors, including those that cause glitches, irritation, and almost anything else. During the end of S3EP5, he gets turned into NaziSoft Sam by Natural Radar Overseer Scotty and his Communist Cookies, but he returned back to normal after the Naturals and NWizard666 crashed. He then soon discovered that, after reading some errors, SteWeegee 50,000 destroyed all of Sam's favorite things. After that, Sam reads some more random errors, including one that said that PsiPaula4 returns as PsiCandyFlossManiac369. In the S3 Finale, Sam reads various errors and eventually encounters SteWeegee 50,000 and WeegeeTron 100,000. He tries to defeat them in a Puyo match, but he cannot because of a 404 Error. Emergencyranger88 then pops out of nowhere to shut the robots down, ending their reign of terror. Before the season ended, Microsoft Sam reads an umshmexy pr0nz error that caused him to use a spaz nuke, concluding Season 3. However, it is unclear if the Weegee robots were really destroyed. Season 4 Season 4 begins after the events of the S3 Finale. Several possible antagonists were announced, but who will it be...? List of possible antagonists for upcoming seasons (INCOMPLETE) Season 4: *PsiCandyflossManiac369 (PsiPaula4's alternate form) *Doctor Wily (Running amok with the Eyebrow Waggle Virus) *Lucario (Plans to rid the entire world of Chao) *Lois Griffin (Wants revenge on Sam for killing Peter Griffin) *Zekram and Reshiram (Pokemon Black&White Legendaries, known to be the evilest creatures on Earth) *Drew pickles (Gayest man in the world, and is working alongside Steweegee 120,000, Steweegee 50,000, and Weegeetron 100,000) Trivia *Season 3 was the first Season to offer Japanese captions to viewers. *The Antagonists SteWeegee 50,000 and WeegeeTron 100,000 were requested by EmergencyRanger88. Category:Speakonia Category:Pages needing Attention Category:Series Category:Text to Speech Shows